dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Flare
Solar Flare (太陽拳, Taiyō-ken; lit. "Fist of the Sun") is a non-lethal technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. |inventor = Tien Shinhan|user = Tien Shinhan Goku Krillin Cell Master Roshi Future Gohan Android 18 Kaylah Katherine James Shaun Danielle Zesmond Jimmy Kayla Melissa Tommy Samantha|class = Supportive|color = or or & |similar = '''Eye Flash Final Solar Flare Heavenly Sunlight Maniacal Blinding Slash Senko Ki Blast}} Overview The Solar Flare is performed by the user placing their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or in order to make hasty retreat, or to set up for a more complicated attack without fear of interruption. Despite the simplicity of the attack and its "old" nature, the technique is still deemed extremely effective against some of the most powerful foes ever encountered by the Z Fighters. Due to it being simply a flash of light, it works regardless of any gap in power between the user and the target. This technique is rendered useless if the opponent is wearing sunglasses, as evident in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament when Tien Shinhan uses the technique against Jackie Chun, affecting him while Master Shenand the World Tournament Announcer are unaffected by the flash.5 In the finals of the same tournament, Goku borrows Master Roshi's sunglasses to prevent Tien's Solar Flare and he is even capable of hitting Tien during the execution of the technique.6This is also proven in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament when Goku uses the technique during his fight with Tien, which affects everyone but Master Roshi and the announcer.7 After the Frieza Saga, it is used several times by Cell: to escape the Z Fighters,10 to help him in his mission to absorb Android 17 and Android 18,11and even in the afterlife;12 up to the end of his life, Cell performs a Solar Flare using the Sun as the background, possibly to increase its effect. Krillin uses the Solar Flare on Cell in an attempt to slow him down in order for an airplanecontaining two survivors of Cell's attack at a town to escape, although Cell manages to catch up to Krillin upon liftoff and subsequently plow him through the plane, almost absorbing him had it not been for the Z Fighters arriving at the general vicinity. Master Roshi uses the Solar Flare in Dragon Ball Z: Atsumare! Goku Warudo. In the Great Saiyaman Saga, it is used by Goku when he fights Arqua in the Other World Tournament.13 In the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan 4 Goku uses the Solar Flare to temporarily blind Golden Great Ape Baby so he could gather energy from Gohan, Trunks and Goten.14 The Solar Flare normally does not do any damage, but Nuova Shenron has a special lens that can amplify sunlight to lethal levels. When Goku shot a Solar Flare through this lens, it did a considerable amount of damage to Nuova. In a Dragon Ball Super episode, Krillin uses it on Goku as a distraction for Beerus to put on a Monaka outfit to fight Goku. In the Super manga, Future Trunks uses it so he, Goku and Future Mai can escape from Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Future Trunks reveals that Future Gohan taught it to him. Variations * Solar Flare x100 - An enhanced version of the Solar Flare that not only blinds the opponent despite their eyes being closed but prevents them from sensing the user's ki. Named and developed by Krillin in Dragon Ball Super. * Neo Solar Flare - A more advanced version of the Solar Flare used by Tien Shinhan and several other fighters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ** Ultra Solar Flare - A stronger version of Solar Flare that is even stronger than Neo Solar Flare. Appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Heavenly Sunlight - A team attack used by Tien Shinhan and Krillin in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans''where both combine their Solar Flares into a an even more powerful flash of light. * '''Final Solar Flare' - Tien's Ultimate Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans where he blinds his opponents with the Solar Flare then fires his Mystery Ray from his third eye at the opponent. * S. Sun Flare Destructo-Disc - Krillin's Final Ultimate Combo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden where he uses the Solar Flare to conceal his movements than attacks the opponent with a powerful Destructo-Disc. Appearances in games The Solar Flare can be used to daze or stun enemies and opponents in various Dragon Ball Z video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku where it temporarily stuns all the nearby enemies. It is a special technique used by Goku, Krillin, Tien, and Cell in the Butōden series. It is a Blast 1 technique that causes an opponent to lose their lock-on in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The screen turns white for a short second. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3''and the ''Raging Blast games, after the Solar Flare has been used on any character wearing a scouter, they will use their scouter to locate their opponent. Both Krillin and Tien have the Solar Flare as a stun technique in the Budokai series. Krillin uses the Solar Flare in Super Dragon Ball Z. He can use an offensive version of the attack called Sun Spot, which causes damage to the opponent instead of blinding them, in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Tien, Krillin and Imperfect Cell also have the Solar Flare as one of their attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. This technique can be used in team attacks in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, there are two versions of the standard Solar Flare. Tien's version (the original version) afflicts darkness condition (which decreases an enemies accuracy). Krillin's version allows the party to escape from battle (similar to the tactic Krillin used to escape Dodoria). There is also a S-Combo called Heavenly Sunlight that is a combo attack where Tien and Krillin both unleash a Solar Flare at the same time damaging and blinding enemies. Tien also has an ultimate skill called Final Solar Flare which blinds and damages enemies (this technique is also part of the Demon-Wolf-Crane S-Combo). There are a few enemies who use an "imitation Solar Flare" which works like Tien's standard Solar Flare. Those enemies are Betrayer, Expelled Pupil, and Pupil. The Solar Flare is a skill learned by Fighters at level 42 in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. It blinds all enemies within a certain radius, reducing their hit accuracy. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Solar Flare appears as a Super Skill used by Tien Shinhan, Goku, Krillin, and Cell. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 01: "World Tournament Tag Team". In Xenoverse, it briefly blinds the opponent, though it will not work if performed behind the opponent. Interestingly, wearing sunglasses accessories will NOT grant immunity to the Solar Flare. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Solar Flare returns as a Super Skill used by Tien, Goku, Krillin, Imperfect Cell, and by Perfect Cell in his Perfect 2 skillset. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) as a reward in Parallel Quest 03: "World Tournament Tag Team". There is also an equipable Super Soul called Hee Hee Sunglasses which protects the user and all of their allies from blindness caused by Solar Flare and other skills. In the main story, Krillin uses the Solar Flare to blind Dodoria as he had in the original history, but his escape is foiled by Zarbon, who had joined Dodoria in chasing after Krillin, Gohan, and Dende due to alterations in history. This gives Dodoria time to recover his sight and forces the Time Patrol to send the Future Warrior to assist Krillin and the others in escaping Dodoria and Zarbon. Later in an altered timeline of Age 767, after overpowering Piccolo and Android 16, Dark Imperfect Cell uses the Solar Flare to blind Android 17 when he tries to fight him, allowing the Bio-Android to use his tail to knock the blinded 17 into Android 18, knocking both twins unconscious, allowing Cell to absorb both 17 & 18 at the same time, bypassing his Semi-Perfect form entirely and transforming straight into his Perfect form, possibly preventing Cell from creating the Cell Games, forcing the Time Patrol to send the Future Warrior to ensure that Cell absorbs 17 and 18 as he had in the original history. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, uses the Solar Flare as part of his S. Sun Flare Destructo-Disc Final Ultimate Combo. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Solar Flare is a Special Move that blinds an opponent and can be learned by several characters. There is also an advanced version called Neo Solar Flare. Trivia * The technique's English name, Solar Flare, ties in with the Japanese name's original meaning, "Fist of the Sun", and hints to its disruptive nature (radiation emitted by real-life Solar Flares is known to affect Earth's ionosphere and disrupt long-range radio communications) as a flash of light that blinds the opponent. * In the original manga, each person who uses Solar Flare uses it only twice: ** In the 22nd World Tournament, Tien uses it once against Master Roshi (as Jackie Chun) in the semifinals, and then on Goku in the finals. ** In the next Tournament, Goku uses it on Tien in the semifinals and then on Great Ape Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga while collecting energy for the Spirit Bomb. ** Krillin uses it on Dodoria on Namek to escape with Gohan and Dende, and on Frieza's second form. ** Finally, Cell uses it simultaneously on Piccolo, Future Trunks, and Krillin. In his next form, he uses it on Trunks and Krillin again, also affecting Android 16 and Android 18. * In the US version of Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when using the technique, Goku (GT) calls it by its original name, Taiyōken, instead of its "English dub" name, "Solar Flare", even though he is being voiced by FUNimation dubvoice actor Stephanie Nadolny in the game. Goku (GT) is the only character to say taiyōken when using the attack in the game's "English dub", while all other characters who use it shout "Solar Flare" when using the technique with the game's English voices. Krillin uses its Japanese name in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai when he uses it on Dodoria. Gallery Solar_Flare.jpg|Solar Flare Solar_Flare_Krillin_Variation.png GokuSolarFlare.png Category:Canon Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Supportive Techniques